Bad Luck
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Sam has bad luck.


Title: Bad Luck

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Date: March 25, 2007

Rating: K plus

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Summary: Sam has bad luck.

Notes: Thanks to Kelly for doing what she does best.

……….

She had heard through the rumors in the mountain that General O'Neill had come for a visit. She was now on a mission to find out if the rumor was true or not. He hadn't come to bother her, yet.

Turning down a hall, Sam saw the General. He was further down the hall and so she decided to call out to him. "Sir… oof"

Jack had been minding his own business as he walked down the long boring hall but stopped when he heard a woman's voice. He knew who it was and excitedly turned around to see her. She wasn't there.

Looking down at the floor, Jack walked back down the hall. Stopping, he spoke. "Falling for me are you, Carter?"

Sam looked up and blushed.

Reaching his hand out and down, he continued. "Come on; let's get you to your feet."

Taking hold of Jack's hand, Sam let Jack pull her to her feet. As she brushed herself off, she spoke. "I'm wet." Then blushed again.

Jack laughed. "This isn't your day, is it?"

"No," Sam laughed. "It isn't."

Looking down at the floor, Jack saw what had slowed her down. "We seemed to have sprung a leak."

Looking down herself, Sam spoke. "A big leak."

"And you're all wet because of it," Jack told her as he looked up at her and blushed this time.

Looking up, Sam looked into his eyes. "Yes I am."

It was getting hot. He needed to say something to break the spell. "Pretty soon we'll have our own wet 'n wild slide."

Sam suddenly needed a cold shower. "You'll stop by my lab later?"

"Sure," Jack said as Sam carefully made her way back down the hall. When she was out of sight, Jack proceeded down the hall, going the other way.

…..

Sam had heard the page but couldn't do anything about it. She was in the fight of her life.

"Carter?"

Hearing Jack, Sam yelled for his help. "I'm in here."

Pushing the door open further, Jack walked into the locker room. As the door closed behind him, he rounded a corner and saw a sight before him. Sam was wrapped in a towel, fighting with a tap. "Problems Carter?"

"I'm beginning to think you're a jinx," Sam said as she gave up on the spray of water and faced him. "Happen to know where the shut off valve is?"

Jack nodded his head as he moved pass her and shut the valve off. Once he did that, he returned to her. "Did you at least get to take a shower?"

Sam glared at him.

"I was just asking."

"Yes, then as I was brushing my teeth, the tap flew off," Sam explained. "I think it's time for me to go home."

Jack smiled.

"By the way, what was the page about?"

Moving towards her, Jack reached up for her forehead. "SG-1 has a mission."

"Oh, what?" Sam asked as he touched her forehead.

"You're injured."

"What? How?"

"The tap I assume."

Sam reached up and touched her forehead or at least she tried. She touched Jack's fingers instead.

Taking her hand, Jack held onto it as he lowered both his and hers. "Don't touch; you'll need the doctor to take a look at it."

"It's that bad?"

"Bad enough that I think the rest of SG-1 can handle the mission," Jack told her.

Taking a deep sigh, Sam looked at Jack. "If I get dress, would you escort me to the infirmary?"

"I thought I was the jinx?"

Sam smiled. "Maybe, maybe not, I have to eliminate things before I can figure out what's doing it."

Jack smiled.

…..

Rubbing her head, Sam waited for the doctor to return to her.

"Carter?"

"Head is sore."

Walking over to the bed, Dr. Lamb spoke. "I informed the General, not him," she said referring to Jack, "That I've taken you off active duty."

"Thanks."

"How's the head?" she asked.

"It hurts."

"Well you can stay in here or you can go home," Dr. Lamb explained as she turned to Jack. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Jack answered.

"Could you bring her home and stay with her for awhile. I just want to make sure she doesn't have a concussion," Dr. Lamb replied.

Getting up from the stool, Jack moved closer to Sam. "Sure, I can do that."

"Take it easy Colonel and I'll see you in two days," Dr. Lamb said as she left.

"Am I still the jinx?" Jack asked for the fun of it.

Sam answered him as she slipped off the bed. "I don't think so, but cross your fingers nothing happens on the way home."

Jack laughed.

…..

Her head throbbed as she sat down on the couch. "Remind me not touch another tap."

Sitting down beside her, Jack spoke. "So I shouldn't offer you water from the tap?"

Sam laughed as she watched Jack pull the recliner out. "Is there one on this side?"

"It doesn't work."

"Oh."

Grabbing a nearby pillow, Jack placed it on his lap. "I make a good pillow."

Sam looked at him but wasn't in the mood to argue. Laying her head down on the pillow on his lap, Sam got comfy.

Jack turned the TV on.

"How come we ended up at your place?" Sam suddenly asked as she realized they weren't at her house.

"Thought maybe the jinxing had started at your house and that you needed a safe place," Jack offered.

Sam was willing to believe anything at that very moment.

Channel surfing, Jack finally landed on a channel he liked the NHL.

Sam watched the screen for a few minutes before speaking. "Who's playing?"

"You like hockey?"

"Ya, of course."

"Got a favor team?"

"Vancouver Canucks."

"Cool, me too," Jack said as he placed his hand on her head and gently started stroking her hair. "They're playing."

"Against?"

"Anaheim Ducks."

"The Canucks are on winning streak right now," Sam said as she tried her best to watch the TV but her eyes were starting to close.

Jack looked down at Sam. "There's a blanket on the back of the couch."

Reaching back, Sam grabbed the blanket and placed it on herself. She laughed when she saw it was a Vancouver Canucks blanket. "Nice."

"Thank you," Jack said as he continued to stroke her hair and watch the game.

…..

"Carter."

Hearing her name, Sam opened her eyes. "Umm… what?"

"The game just ended, it's time to go to sleep," Jack said as he waited for her to move. "Come on, let's get up."

"I'll sleep here," Sam said as she hoped she didn't need to move. She was comfortable.

"I have to keep an eye on you," Jack reminded her.

"I'm fine."

"Humor me, get up."

Sitting up, Sam almost regretted it.

"Carter?"

"Sat up too fast."

Closing his chair, Jack got up. "Get up when you can."

Shrugging the blanket off, Sam got to her feet but her legs weren't stable enough.

Catching her as she dropped, Jack scooped her up into his arms. "Carter."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Sam answered. "My legs weren't steady."

"I noticed," Jack said as he carried her up the stairs. "That's what happens when you pick a fight with a tap."

Sam laughed but then regretted it.

"I got a headache pill if ya want," Jack offered as he placed her on the bed.

Grabbing on to the blankets, Sam sat up. "That would be great."

"There are sweat pants and a t-shirt besides you that you can have. Then get under the covers, and I'll be right back," Jack told her as he went to his bathroom.

Slowly changing into the clothes, Sam crawled under the blankets. Her head throbbed as Jack returned to the room.

"Here you go," Jack, said as he gave her the pills and the glass of water.

"Thanks," Sam said as she took the pills and drank the water, then got comfy under the blankets. Taking a whiff of the pillows, Sam suddenly realized something. "Is this your bed?"

"Yes," Jack said as he put the glass on the nightstand.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"The couch."

"I can't do that to you," Sam started. "You should sleep in your bed. I'm just a guest."

"It's fine Carter."

"No it isn't," she tried. "You should sleep here."

"It's okay," he replied.

"No it isn't. You've been my good luck charm."

He had. "You'll be fine."

Leaning up on her elbow, Sam looked into his eyes. "We could share the bed."

"Carter."

"And you could call me Sam."

He was her good luck charm, and he knew it. "Okay Sam. Just let me go turn some lights off."

"Sure," Sam replied. "But, if you aren't back here in five minutes, I'm searching for you."

Jack laughed. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting."

…..

And she did wait for him. As he slid into bed, she scooted over and placed her head on the pillow beside his head.

Jack wanted her close, so he rolled over and placed a protective hand across her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Night Jack."

Jack smiled. "Night Sam."

…..

In the middle of the night, Sam had managed to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. When she returned to bed, she saw that Jack had turned the light on and was waiting.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just had to go pee," she admitted.

Jack smiled.

Getting into the bed, Sam scooted over to him again. "Thanks for being concerned."

"Always," Jack said as he closed the light and wrapped his arms around her. "How's the head?"

Closing her eyes, Sam answered. "Still attached."

Jack smiled into her hair, and then kissed the back of her neck. "Night."

"Night," Sam mumbled.

…..

When morning came, Sam woke to realize that Jack wasn't with her. Looking around the room, she couldn't see him but when the phone rang, and was answered, she knew he was somewhere in his house.

…..

"O'Neill…"

"Jack…"

Suddenly he wished he hadn't picked it up. "Daniel…"

"Have you seen Sam?"

"Yes…"

"We can't get in touch with her…"

"I know…"

"Do you know where she is?"

He loved pulling Daniel's chain. "Yup! ..."

"Where?"

"Not home…"

"Okay, where is she?"

"Somewhere…"

"Okay, you know I'll phone back later…"

"Okay, you do that," Jack said as he hung his phone up, grabbed his coffee and headed back upstairs. As he entered his bedroom, a pair of blue eyes met him. "Morning."

"Morning," Sam answered. "Who phoned?"

"Daniel."

"Oh?"

Moving over to the bed, Jack sat down on the edge. "He's not important. How's the head?"

"Not bad, how are the stitches looking?" Sam asked as she watched him.

"Still a little red," Jack asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sam suddenly noticed only one coffee cup. "Where's my coffee?" she pouted.

Jack laughed. "I wasn't sure if you were awake. Sorry."

Reaching up, Sam took his coffee cup from him and sipped the coffee. "I still like your coffee."

Jack smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Is it getting better now?"

Sam almost, for an instance, stopped breathing. "Almost," she whispered.

Letting her have his coffee, Jack stood up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," Sam answered as she watched him go. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Not a problem," Jack replied as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

…..

Sitting alone on his bed, Sam drank some of his coffee before setting it down on the nightstand beside her. Something had to be done about the sexual tension that surrounded them. Something, anything, she needed an idea. But as she stared at the bathroom door, it came to her.

Getting up from the bed, Sam moved to the bathroom door. Trying the doorknob, she saw that the door was unlocked. Shedding her clothes, Sam opened the door and walked into the bathroom, naked.

He was already in the shower. He was standing directly under the showerhead, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. But suddenly he felt a cold breeze. Turning around, he quickly understood why.

Sam was standing in his shower, naked. "Jack."

His brain stopped working. No words could be formed nor spoken.

"You started something out there but then left," Sam said as she moved a little closer to him. "I, well we, can't keep going on like this."

He could never argue with a naked woman.

"I want you Jack. Maybe all those silly little things that were occurring yesterday were a sign. Get your butt in gear before it's too late," Sam told him.

Taking a step closer to her, Jack had to figure out if he was having a dream, but as his lips landed on top of hers, he knew he wasn't.

Sam snaked her arms up and around Jack's neck, all the while letting Jack's tongue duel with hers.

When the kiss ended, Jack spoke in a raspy voice. "This is real?"

"Yes," Sam answered as she kissed his neck, then chest and moved further down his body with kisses while her hands followed.

It was for real, when he had no choice but to lean against the wall. Reaching down, Jack pulled her back up and kissed her.

From the shower to the bed, neither knew how they ended up there, Jack showed Sam just how much he loved her and she the same to him.

…..

With Jack half on top of her; Sam wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Gently rubbing his shoulder, she saw him flinch. "You okay?"

"Just a little sore," Jack answered as he kissed her neck.

Peeking over his shoulder, Sam saw why. "Oops."

"Oops?" Jack questioned as he raised his head.

"I scratched you," Sam admitted. "I could kiss it better."

Jack smiled as he kissed her. But then it dawned on him. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

"The beautiful Samantha Carter doesn't know," Jack teased. "Oh wait, did I turn the water off?"

Sam laughed. "Yes you did," she said. "And you think I'm beautiful."

"Beautiful, brave, smart," Jack added. "You were smart enough and brave enough to show me how beautiful you are without clothes on."

Sam blushed.

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too," Sam said as she kissed him but stopped when she thought she heard something.

"What?" Jack questioned as he heard it too. "For cryin' out loud!"

"Leave them ring the bell, I'm monitoring your door, don't answer."

Jack smiled. "Are you now?"

"Yes," Sam said as the ringing suddenly stopped. "See."

But it wasn't so.

"Jack, Sam, are you here?"

Jack was ready to kill.

Sam couldn't believe it. "He didn't."

"He did."

"Why?"

"Because it's him."

"Shit, I hope he doesn't come up here."

"He won't make it."

"Jack?"

Giving her one more kiss, Jack slipped out of bed and threw some clothes on. "Stay here. Don't get dressed."

Sam laughed as Jack slipped out of the room.

…..

"Jack?" Daniel called out from the living room. "You here?"

"Yes, I'm here," Jack, answered as he descended the stairs. "Why are you here?"

"Like I said, we can't find Sam. Thought maybe you'd know where she is," Daniel explained.

He knew where she was. Naked in his bed and he planned on leaving it like that. "I could have shot you."

"You aren't armed."

"Wait a minute, why aren't you off planet?" Jack quizzed.

"Cam tripped and fell and sprained his ankle," Daniel answered like it was nothing important.

"On earth or the planet?" Jack asked.

"The planet, he couldn't keep on so we returned, then Dr. Lamb said that Sam had an accident, so we came to see where she was. She isn't at home," Daniel replied. "So, have you seen her?"

"Who are we?"

"Teal'c and I."

"Where's T?"

"Outside."

"Didn't want to come in?"

"No."

"He told you that you two should leave, didn't he?"

"Not really."

"See, the Jaffa is smarter than you," Jack pointed out.

Daniel wasn't about to give up. "So, she's not at home."

"You checked?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Daniel answered.

Having heard the conversation from the top of the stairs, Sam got into actor mode and made her way down the stairs. "Sir, I don't feel so good."

Jack whirled around but didn't say a word.

Sam continued on. "My head hurts and the house is spinning."

Trying not to smile, Jack played along with her. "Sorry Carter, Daniel came to see how you were."

"Well I'm feeling worse now. That noise, the doorbell hurt my head," Sam said as she sat down on the step beside Jack. "What do you want Daniel?"

Daniel was shocked. "You have stitches Sam?"

"Yes and a really sore head," she answered. "I'm alive now go away."

"Ah sorry Sam," Daniel apologized as he moved to the door.

"Hey Daniel," Jack called out to him.

"Yes Jack."

"My key."

"Oh, okay," Daniel, said as he turned around and handed Jack his key. "Sam, take care, we'll see you tomorrow."

Leaning her head in her hand, Sam answered. "Sure."

Watching Daniel walk out the door, Jack followed behind him and locked the door. "He's not getting back in here."

"Good," Sam said as she stood behind him.

Jack smiled as he turned around. "It's a miracle."

Sam laughed. "That he's gone."

Jack laughed. "That too."

"Oh, you were referring to my sudden disappearing headache," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes that," Jack admitted. "So now what?" But he knew.

"Oh, well you know," Sam, teased.

Kissing her on the lips, Jack knew.

……….

Feedback welcomed!


End file.
